A New Kind of Summer
by Planet0ne
Summary: A story about an older Dipper and Mabel dealing with new changes and experiences, including friendship and love. I know this is pretty vague, I'm not really good at intros, but I hope you'll read it! Please review if you can! Thanks :)


**Hey guys! I started this story just for fun, introducing a random character I made up in my head. Please review! I would like to know if you guys want more chapters! Thanks!**

Dipper laid on his bed, his head resting on the headboard. He had a book in hand, _A People's History of Science_ , as the early June sun creeped in through an open window adjacent to his bed.

Occasionally, a gust of wind blew in and brushed the brown bangs resting on Dipper's forehead, covering a birthmark and years of acne, which had been gradually clearing up as he got older. Dipper and his sister were 16, and to be 17 three months later.

Suddenly, Mabel burst in the room, interrupting her brother's reading. She was obviously a teenager, but had never quite grown out of her sparkle and bright color phase.

She wore a navy blue tank, but wore an array of bright and big necklaces and bracelets. Her jean shorts had flower decals sewn into them, and her hair was full of clips and flowers. The most evident thing was the lack of braces. She smiled even more, if that was possible.

"Dipper!" She yelled, running in and spinning. "Can you hardly believe it? One week! _One!_ And we're back in Gravity Falls! Ugh, I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself!"

"Obviously," Dipper mocked under his breath.

"Oh, hush. I have a right to be excited! I haven't seen Candy and Grenda in, like, nine months! I mean, postcards can only work _so_ well," Mabel said, smiling and plopping herself down on Dipper's desk chair.

"You have a phone, you know that, right? Can't you guys just text or something?" He replied.

"Ugh, you have to be such a know-it-all. As a matter of fact, I happen to like old-timey things," Mabel huffed, standing up and walking out of the room. Dipper smirked, still not looking up from his book.

It wasn't a moment later that he heard the familiar bell sound coming from outside his window. Dipper smiled, throwing his book aside and running to the window. He wasn't surprised by who he saw.

"Elliot!" Dipper said, waving at a teenage kid, standing next to his bike. Elliot waved back.

"Hey, Dip!" Elliot yelled up to the window.

"I'll be down in a second!" Dipper yelled back, rushing to put on his shoes (not tying them, of course), and grabbed his blue vest before racing out the door to meet his best friend.

Elliot was a lean kid. He wore long, cuffed jeans, converse high tops, and a green striped shirt. His blond hair stuck out in every which way possible, but somehow didn't look too messy. He was wearing his silver headphones, like always. He waved to Dipper as he walked towards him.

"Alright, where are we off too?" Dipper said.

"Ok, you won't believe what I heard," Elliot said, enthusiastically. "Apparently, the Piedmont museum has a basement that contains some pretty confidential stuff. Or maybe not, it's just a rumor. But that's not the point." Dipper was nodding along to Elliot's rambling. This was right up their ally. They were both _huge_ dorks.

"The museum is hosting this event today, so most of the staff will be in the main meeting room, which means the basement door should be unguarded. And I've found where the security cameras are, so we won't get caught, I don't think. You in?"

"Pshh, do you even need to ask?" Dipper replied enthusiastically. They raced to Dipper's garage, where they got in the family car and drove off.

Dipper and Elliot had met after the summer of Dipper's first trip to Gravity Falls, and were best friends in an instant. They spent most of their waking hours together, solving mysteries and playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons.

As for Mabel, well, she was a little bit unlucky with the whole friend thing. Her closest friends, without a doubt, were Candy and Grenda. But they were miles and miles away, so Mabel would see her three out of the twelve months of the year.

In school, she just wasn't close friends with anyone. They were all so much different from her. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she hung out with anyone in her hometown.

It was no surprise to anyone that she was jealous of the relationship between Dipper and Elliot. They hung out all the time, and the only time she really spent with her twin was during the summers in their great uncle's house in Gravity Falls.

And this, this was exactly why Dipper dreaded telling her the plan. The plan being one Elliot and Dipper had been planning for weeks prior: Elliot was going to come with them to spend the summer in Gravity Falls.


End file.
